Lizzy's Contract
by Edward Suoh
Summary: The death of Ciel drives Lizzy to despair and makes a contract with a demon not realizing it is Ciel. Now Ciel has to hide the fact that he is a demon, while stills serving as her demon butler. And soon he begins to fall in love with her the way she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy's Contract

Chapter 1

The Dead Rise.

The funeral was too much for poor Lizzy. Her fiancé Ciel Phantomhive had been dead for three weeks now and she had yet to get over the shock. Ciel was too strong to die, she had told herself everyday as she stayed at the Midford mansion and with Sebastian by his side he wouldn't leave her he just couldn't. That thought was what allowed her to put on her brave face, and smile despite all the dangers that Ciel was facing as the Queen's guard dog. Tanka, Mey-Rin and Finnian had tried to comfort her, but they ended up sobbing uncontrollably with her. Baldroy was probably somewhere trying to drink away his problems; he was the only one who hadn't showed up for the funeral.

As they lowered one of Ciel's most expensive suits, in place of the body that was still missing, prince Soma placed a curry bun into the casket, alongside Ciel's ring, to show his respect to the deceased and gave his brief eulogy, on the life of Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't get very far before he broke down as well and began screaming at the sky to bring Ciel back. He struggled as Agni tried to drag him away from the coffin, but soon was weeping as well. Then Sebastian stepped up to the podium.

His voice calmed the crowd "Ciel Phantomhive was loved by many. I had the immense pleasure of serving as his butler." No heard him whisper, "In life and in death" Sebastian spoke of Ciel's dedication, his duty and his convictions.

It was more than Elizabeth could handle. Throwing the flowers she had brought for him on the ground, she ran away from the funeral with no real place in mind her feet carrying her. As soon as she had calmed she realized she was near the Phantomhive manor. She slowly crept towards it crying out for Ciel.

The said fiancé was sitting in the void, waiting for Sebastian to get back. He would certainly miss his old life, life here was rather boring. He had given up his family honor for sake of a revenge that he already had. The Phantomhive's had no other heirs past Ciel, and he wasn't going to have any children anytime soon. He had also managed to kill of almost all of his relatives. No doubt the Phantomhive name would be lost to history, disappearing like the phantom it was. This life was proof of that.

He had lost friends, Soma, Baldroy,Finny, Alois, it was unusual to think of him as a friend but he was a kindred spirit and had grown on him when they were sharing his body, he was almost like a brother, in an strange sort of way, he would also miss Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Lizzy… he blinked in surprise although thinking about it he did miss Lizzy, his fiancé. He wondered what she was doing now; he smirked, probably trying on new dresses. A rush of air near the opening of the void told him that Sebastian was back. "Did you read my eulogy?"

"Of course, my young demon lord." The answer came back echoing like a bound dog trying to escape the chain around its neck.

"Well, who was at my funeral…" he paused considering his words "Was Lizzy there?" Sebastian eyed him with an air of surprise but remained ever the faithful butler.

"Yes she was, and she seemed very distress at your… passing. Everyone was there that we expected to be there, as you predicted Baldroy was at the local tavern completely wasted. My lord are you alright?" Ciel sighed and stood up from his chair.

"How do you manage this existence Sebastian?'' He asked the question he had asked himself for a few days now, time seemed to slow and moving on was more like crawling on. Who would want to live forever if he was here? Despite his choosing to be here it was initially a prison. He had thought of suicide but of course demons can't die.

"My lord, what is on your mind?" He was setting up a teacup and filling it with a liquid mixture of blood and a wine called the devil's ale.

"When my parents were killed the only reason I had to live was my revenge. Now I have achieved it, what do I do now? I can't be seen in the human world, not like this since I am supposed to be dead. I admit I was a bit rash but I can't think of any other way to stay there, someone would have figured it out sooner or later. But I would have wished to stay a little longer, if I knew this was all a demon's life was cracked up to be!"

The demon sighed at his master. "Might I suggest talking a walk, to ease your nerves, doing something might make you fell better."

Ciel turned at his butler and yelled at him. "Sebastian this is an order." His eyes flashed iridescent red and he stared straight at his butler. "Tell me how to form contracts. If I stay here much longer I'm bound to go mad. I need to do something and I need to eat."

Sebastian dipped his head low hiding his purple eyes and bowed before his master. "As you wish, my young lord." He brought Ciel to a room where there was a diagram of a human and the Faustian contract. "As you already know, the demon must be summoned by a human, and they are given a choice to make the contract. You will follow their orders to the letter, unless it places your charge in any direct harm. All you must do is listen for the cries of ultimate agony. "

He chuckled "You had a very whiny scream of agony." A stern look from Ciel silenced Sebastian and he continued. "Afterwards you will devour their soul." Even as a heartless demon Sebastian still looked downtrodden as he was likely to never form another contract as long as Ciel was his master. And the hunger was already starting to get worse.

Sebastian looked up as he sensed a soul summoning a demon, screaming in agony. Ciel nodded apparently sensing the distressed human as well. In a flash he was gone. However he was moving too fast and too hungrily to realize that he was head home, back to the Phantomhive manor.

Lizzy…

He hadn't even considered that she was the one wailing. He had assumed she had already forgotten about him, though that stung to admit, but that was the one thing he admired most about her. She had unbreakable optimism, though that often got on his nerves, the uncanny ability to bounce right back from anything and her ever-present smile.

He had almost convinced himself that Sebastian was lying about Lizzy's attendance at the funeral. Even when under direct questioning Sebastian was still able to tell half-truths. Thinking on it, Ciel realized that Elizabeth deserved to move on and be happy, but that was painful to admit. But here she was sobbing, calling his name. She was wearing all black, so she must have come from the funeral. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing black anywhere else.

"Make him come back. He swore he wouldn't leave me. He can't be dead." String after string of futile excuses, for the life of her beloved to continue, Lizzy hurled at the sky, but to no avail. Ciel was dead. In all her life she had never felt so absolutely hopeless. What would she do with her life now? She couldn't think such depressing thoughts; all she could do was cry.

Ciel wasn't quite sure what to do. On one hand he wanted to go comfort Lizzy and tell her he was alive, but then she would discover he was a demon. That would either result in her hating him or forming a contract and he didn't know if he could eat Lizzy's soul, she was still a piece of his old self, and one he still hadn't left behind. And one he might never truly leave.

Sebastian tapped Ciel on the shoulder. "My young lord now would be the appropriate time to approach her. And do remember to disguise your appearance, like I taught you." Ciel nodded.

"I remember the first time I met you, you were a crow." He smirked and crept up behind Lizzy silent as the wind. He sent his thoughts' to Lizzy, imagining her in the world of the seal.

Elizabeth felt a cold ominous wind and when she opened her eyes she was sitting on a throne of bones. Looking down she realized she was on a chess board. Staring start at her was a black dog, with a collar around its neck off pure purple. He opened its mouth and spoke. "Do you wish to make a contract? I will follow all your orders and do whatever you wish."

"What are you" Elizabeth cried out in fear.

The dog narrowed its red eyes. "I am a demon" Elizabeth's heart filled with hope. Demons had power over life and death maybe, just maybe.

"Can you bring back my betrothed, Ciel Phantomhive?" She asked anxiously.

The dog shifted uncomfortably. "Yes" he answered "yes I can. But it will be in exchange for your soul."

Ciel didn't want eat Lizzy's soul; she was too precious to him. But she looked so happy at the thought of him being back. He took a gamble; if he mentioned the whole soul eating hopefully she would back off.

Trade her soul for a life with Ciel. The black dog looked at her once again. "I ask you again do you wish to make a contract."

"Yes, I'll accept your contract" she cried out before she even realized it.

"She did it" he thought, she traded her soul for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new start.

Before Lizzy could even process what she had just said the dog turned away. "I will go fetch your Ciel from the underworld." He glanced back at her "and rest assured I will return." Then he vanished and Lizzy opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed in the Midford mansion. She shook her head thinking it was all some crazy dream. So assuming her overactive imagination was acting up again she dressed and headed downstairs. But it was nice, even to dream about having Ciel back. The thought made her smile and she decided to see if she would dream about her fiancé tonight as well.

Upon arriving to the dining hall, her maid Victoria was already there setting out plates for her father, mother and brother, who were all siting around the table solemnly eating their breakfast. "Good morning everyone."

Upon hearing her voice all heads whipped around to her, their eyes filled with… was that shock, no, not quite fear, it was disbelief. The only noise in the whole Midford dining room was the sound of rustling chairs and clanging dishes as the maid dropped the tray in surprise.

Her father reached her first throwing his arms around her. "Elizabeth, darling you're alright. Tell me how you are feeling." He unclenched his fists which had been squeezing her dress as though he was trying to hold onto her, protecting her from some unforeseen fate.

Needless to say Elizabeth had no clue what was going on. "Of course I'm fine father." Clearly dad is just being overprotective again, he must realize how difficult it is for me now that Ciel has die… yes he is probably trying to offer emotionally support. But when she saw her brother, the unshakable Edward Midford, look at her with those unbelieving eyes and hug her tightly she knew, something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked not caring that her father, he protector was clutching her dress crying like a baby. She need to know what was going on. Her brother looked her straight in the eyes. "Sis, you were unconscious for several days after you ran away from the funeral. We found you by a tree. The doctors said you might never wake up and if you did, you would be paralyzed from the waist down. But your awake and moving, were so glad you're okay." Her brother smiled as though finally allowing himself to accept that things were going to be fine.

"I'm fine, really, but I did have the most peculiar dream." Lizzy said while helping her father up. "I saw this weird black dog, who said he was a demon. And he was going to bring Ciel back to life. But that was just a dream." She sighed thinking about her lost love. Despite his initially changing into the queen's guard dog she still could see his old self inside. He just couldn't let it show for fear of being hurt.

"No Lizzy tell me you didn't. Tell me you made that up!" Her father screamed, shocking poor Lizzy.

"Of course I had that dream, why would I lie. But Ciel is still…" her voice sank "he's gone, I wish I had traded my soul for a life with him. We could have been so happy together." Then she heard a voice that made her heart skip, no stop altogether, but it couldn't be him, it was just a dream. He couldn't, but it sounded so much like…

"Elizabeth… it wasn't a dream, I'm back for you." She turned slowly fearing if she moved to fast she might wake up from this dream. Standing at the door with his hand held out to her was the last Phantomhive heir, the young lord Ciel Phantomhive, her fiancé returned from the dead.

"Ciel" she couldn't believe her eyes. She walked towards him praying that this was real.

He smirked, but it wasn't a cold smirk, it was a happy grin smirk. "I missed you Lizzy." That was all it took to break the spell of fear. "Ciel" she cried running towards him. She flung her arms around him tackling him with a gripping hug.

"Stop crying Liz, it's alright." She looked up at him. Yes, she thought everything was going to be alright.

"Although I am a bit hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Lizzy stopped to process that for a moment, then smiled while still crying.

"Yes." Then she got off of him and stood up. "Ciel Phantomhive, would you like to join us for breakfast." He nodded, and whispered in her ear "Thank you Lizzy for reminding me how to smile." This of course made Lizzy smile as well.

Edward eyed Ciel with an air of suspicion, but he didn't have any reason to believe Ciel was in the wrong, and he made Elizabeth happy, but still. Something just wasn't quite right. Edward was suspicious by nature and very protective of his younger sister. His story seemed straightforward enough, the carriage had been attacked by assassins and he was mortally injured, but Sebastian managed to save his life. However in order to get the assassins off his back he let them believe he had died. Then secretly he made arrangements and brought the whole organization down in the short week that he was supposedly dead. Ciel had done things similar to this, bringing down entire criminal organizations as the queen's guard dog, but never so quickly. And he healed from a grave injury so quickly. For now he decided to simply watch and see if Ciel did anything out of place, and if not he would certainly bless the marriage, but if not, Ciel would regret it he would make sure of that.

They Midfords and their guest had only been eating for a few minutes, well Ciel was just pretending to eat, when the doors of the hall where flung open and a deeply accented voice of a certain prince could be heard shrieking, causing the maid to once again drop her tray. "Ciel" screamed one teary eyed overjoyed Bengali prince.

"Soma, how did you get here so quickly" Ciel asked, before Soma threw his arms around Ciel in a massive bear hug. "Get off me you big lug." Soma did not comply with Ciel's request and kept hugging him while, Elizabeth smiled and laughed at what she referred to as "cute".

"My prince where are you?" A loud voice echoed out form outside the mansion, forcing poor Victoria to drop he tray once more. While the Midfords began mourning all their lost china Soma stood up and began yelling to his servant. "I am up here Agni." Soma pushed open a window and motioned for Agni to join them. Francis scolded the maid for dropping the china claiming there soon wouldn't be any more for her to drop if she kept it up.

Alexis got Soma's attention with a quick wave and started explaining to him where the front entrance was so he could help Agni get up here when Soma replied that Agni could just jump up. "Were on the second floor, there's no way…" but he was cut short by the sound Agni climbing in through the window, holding a strange looking red haired man, or women no one in the room could tell.

"Young lord, please do not run of like that." Agni turned to Alexis and bowed while still holding the wo/man in his hand. "I found this suspicious character climbing the wall, what should I do with him."

"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep, wake me when the crazy is over." The master of the house replied.

"Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel asked a little frustrated but also curious why s/he was here.

"Unhand me you oaf, I am not suspicious. I just sensed the energy of a de…" Before Grell could continue Ciel using his demonic peed, covered the distance between them and clamped his hand over her mouth. Fortunately no one seemed to notice.

Chuckling nervously he tried to stop her from talking "A deal, Grell sensed a deal. Grell is an associate of mine and we need to discuss something privately." With that Agni put him/her down and Ciel dragged Grell over to the next, room, where Ciel began scolding the reaper for almost giving away his secret.

"Don't ever mention demons near Elizabeth again, do you understand me. If you do you will sorely regret it." Ciel angrily threatened her causing Grell to begin rapidly apologizing. But upon remembering why she was here she stood up.

"I have a problem and I was thinking I could get Basie's help. I sensed a demonic presence and so I came, but the presence seems to be emanating from… you, which means Basie isn't here. But how are you radiating demonic energy?"

"Be quiet" Ciel snapped, and without realizing it his eyes flashed purple. Grell smiled.

"Ah so you are a demon now. Well then maybe you can help me with my problem. You see a monster, called an Ingrot has been sealed away for many years, but he has been freed and we need some help to track him down. We need all the help we can get, this guy is a menace and we need to catch him soon.' Seeing Grell this serious surprised Ciel, clearly this was something big.

"Alright, I'll help. But what is an Ingrot?" Ciel asked.

"A legendary beats that is half demon wolf and half dragon. The only mix in history. He was sealed away before his true powers realized, and he seemed to barely contain the killer instinct he had inside of him. But whoever released him probably will unlock hos full power, and could bring out Armageddon."

"I'll inform Lizzy I'm going out on business, and I'll get Sebastian. Wait here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How long have I been hanging here, forever and never. Has it been seconds, centuries, minutes, months, days, years? Time is a blur in this prison that I myself created. Space is not what it seems to be either. A torch hangs on what seems to be merely inches away, but no warmth or light emit from it that I can perceive. Similarly, there is a flower patch outside my cell and I can smell them though there is a wall in between us.

There were never any visitors here as only I live on this forsaken rock, left alone by those who hated me. Anyone who know of its existence isn't strong enough to pass through the gate and even if they could they wouldn't want to anyways. Visiting me is considered the equivalent of social suicide. No one dared to tread on this ground.

So when he showed up I took me completely by surprise. Looking back however, if anyone would come to me, he had the motive and the means, and he may have been the only person with even the first one.

I didn't see his face at first, his long dark robe covering it. Through the window I watched as he turned the door seemingly effortlessly, even though it was coated with strong seals. Regardless of the seal or even the guardian outside there he was standing at the door of my cell staring up at the rope I hung from. He inhaled deeply and muttered something I barely heard "Do you want to escape?"

I looked at him. Clearly he didn't know who I was. "I'm a monster you know, if you set me free you won't be able to control me. I am an Ingrot the legendary beast, and a murderer." Those last words were little more than a whisper. I stared at him and let my words sink in before adding "If you free me I'll end up killing you." He nodded and began to head out of the door. He stopped before exiting and then I fell. I looked up at the rope, it was burnt, charred black where it had held my hands before burning. "Why did you free me, now I am loose, and everyone is in danger?" He shook his head, but there was something unusual like when you stare at the same image for too long and you begin seeing double. "I can control you, but I don't need to. Would a beast and savage try and warn me about my possible fate. No savage I know of and certainly no monster."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait your leaving?" Lizzy asked Ciel. The demon promised me a life with Ciel, not fifteen minutes.

"Typical Ciel, comes back from the dead and not fifteen minutes later is off ready to fight evil." Edward laughed but the admiration in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Well I'm coming with you." Lizzy surprised everyone with that. But to be fair, she wasn't willing to even risk losing Ciel again, not if she could help it. He was too strong to die, that was what she told herself, but the world wanted him dead, as though to defy her wishes, and just faith might not be enough next time besides she was 15 now and she wanted to help.

"Elizabeth Midford, as your brother I forbid you from going with Ciel. And that is final.'' To say Edward was a bit overprotective was putting it lightly. And if his 15 year old sister went with another 15 year old boy who happened to be her finance, by themselves except for a seedy looking cross dresser, was crossing the line.

"He's right Liz it' too dangerous." Ciel agreed.

"Brother, listen to me, I can fight, and I know how to use the sword. If I were to lose Ciel again… I don't know what I would do." She started crying. The one thing that Edward could not stand more than anything else in the world was her tears. She bawled and bawled, and looked at Edward with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Lizzy don't cry, um, fine you can go." Edward said admitting defeat.

"I still don't like this but… fine." Ciel sighed, she always managed to get what she wanted.

"Yah" Lizzy squealed "Thank you brother" she ran and gave him a big hug, which he returned and whispered 'be safe' in her ear. Ciel wouldn't admit it but he was a bit jealous of Edward at the moment, but he shook his head, she was his brother for Pete's sake.

As Lizzy and Ciel headed out Grell was waiting for them. "You really convinced your brother well, but then again, you are so cute." Ciel said, teasing Lizzy, but she wouldn't have traded that moment for the world. "Fortunately your parents are at that business meeting or they surely would have stopped you. Your mother anyway." He laughed.

"What's so funny?'' Lizzy asked.

"I just hope they don't think were eloping when they discovered we've left." Ciel doubled over laughing.

Lizzy blushed but spoke "Why would we? Were engaged so were going to get married someday."

Ciel nodded. "Right."

"Can we just go now?" Grell asked impatiently. The trio headed out in their carriage towards the Phantomhive manor where they intended to rendezvous with Sebastian. Grell offered to drive claiming Ciel and Lizzy deserved some alone time to which they both blushed.

Ciel fell asleep shortly after the initial trip began and Elizabeth rolled up her sleeve and examined the mark on her shoulder. It must be from the demon, but where was he now. Ciel was back however so for now she was satisfied. Curios what Ciel's eye looked like under his eye patch she reached over to lift it up and…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Lizzy's Contract

Ciel fell asleep shortly after the initial trip began and Elizabeth rolled up her sleeve and examined the mark on her shoulder. It must be from the demon, but where was he now. Ciel was back however so for now she was satisfied. Curious what Ciel's eye looked like under his eye patch she reached over to lift it up and…

Chapter 3

_**The Demon shrouded in mystery**_.

**Author's notes. **

**So glad you all are liking my story so far. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, family stuff. I haven't quit, and I will try to update more often. The Ingrot, and Seeing Red, and the mysterious figure guy are all mine, mine mine HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. (Sorry) Please check out my other story The Eye of the Spider and the Sword of Titania. To address the question before it is asked. Yes there is a reason Ciel demon hasn't consumed her soul, past the fact that he doesn't want to that he explains to her in his demon form in this chapter. And demon Ciel will have to make appearances in order to keep up appearances after they subdue the Ingrot. Without further ado, let's begin. **

Ciel had only been pretending to sleep, as a demon he did not require rest. So he simply pretended to while thinking why the name Ingrot was so familiar sounding. But when he noticed Elizabeth leaning towards him he decided now would be a good time to ''wake up." He casually yawned and stretched sitting up, hoping to get Lizzy to pretend nothing was going on. However unexpectedly the carriage hit a bump in the road, sending Elizabeth flying on top of Ciel.

The two were frozen for a few seconds, both too embarrassed to do anything. Lizzy recovered first, apologizing while blushing madly, but she didn't get off him.

"Oh Ciel, I'm so sorry" She blushed and turned her head away from Ciel so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Ummmm, Liizzzy, could youuuu, um get off now, please." Ciel stuttered unable to think straight. Why was he reacting this way? This was just Lizzy after all, he had known her his whole life, why was he freaking out so much?

"Sorry Ciel." She apologized one more time before getting off him. But she felt sad when she got off him, he was so warm, and she shook her head, she didn't have time to think about this kind of stuff.

Ciel was thinking basically the same things, but decided he should probably try and figure out where he had heard of the Ingrot before. His thoughts were interrupted when the carriage hit an abrupt stop. Looking outside the window, Lizzy saw the tree where she originally made the contract with the demon, but where was he? Could she summon him somehow? Was she even sure the demon was a he?

Sebastian came out of the front doors followed by Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny. Grell leapt towards her/his precious "Basie" only to be thrown high into the air. Elizabeth looked on in horror as Grell seemed to disappear from view. "Why would you do that, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Love hurts." He answered simply. Ciel walked towards his butler and lowered his voice he asked "Find me any information you can on the Ingrot. Also prepare some food for our trip. I want us out of here in twenty minutes. That is an order. Do you understand?" Ciel asked his eyes flashing briefly. The demon bowed and nodded, concealing his eyes. ''Yes my young lord." The demon had made sure to drop the demon title that he usually used to address his master while in the presence of other people. "But sire, what do you plan on doing with Lady Elizabeth, she has your mark, but you haven't appeared to her again."  
"I know you idiot." The young demon snapped. "I'm going to try altering my demonic appearance and appearing in a minute, take her to my study area. I'll appear and… talk to her. And do not eavesdrop." Sebastian smiled.

"Why did you hesitate, is something wrong sir?" Sebastian knew something was very wrong, but he knew Ciel probably would take his advice unless he directly asked for it. Sebastian had the ability to attract female without really trying, but he did know how to charm woman. A few eons of experience would teach you many things, but Ciel would learn that soon enough.

Ciel shook his head angrily "Just do as your told, stupid demon." He headed inside and turned and saw Sebastian leading Elizabeth inside. He headed towards his room and began attempting to shape shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were here Ingrot." The sinister voice called out.

The after mention Ingrot walked forward his head down. "Please, don't call me that, I vowed if I was ever freed I would leave that name behind. Call me Pasado."

"As if I care, open this vault for me." Sensing the self-proclaimed murder's hesitation he added "I freed you, you shall help me." He clenched his fist reminding the creature just how much stronger he was than him." Pasado remembered the pain and fear he had felt before he met his companion. And even though he hadn't seen his face or even knew his name or species, life with him was still better than before.

No one likes Ingrots like me; well actually I'm the only one. Some people tolerate me, very few, but no really likes me, not even my parents; I was a tool to them, a way to bridge the gap between the two worlds, the wolfs and the dragons, not a person, not even worthy of a name. But I didn't, I drove them farther apart. An example they called me, of why dragons and wolfs shouldn't mate. The offspring of Romeo and Juliet, the horrid child no one wanted. Ingrot, my name, my species, my being. I am Frankenstein's monster. He had said those words. That was what his life used to be. But was this really better, he didn't even know what this man's purpose was. He could be helping a lunatic start mass genocide and he didn't even know it.

"If you tell me your name I'll open it." A name, it was a start, and slowly he could learn what exactly this man wanted.

"Inconcessus. Now will you open this vault?" The Ingrot was a valuable asset, but he seemed to be controlling his fury better than he expected, breaking his sanity and unleashing his full potential would require time, but when he did it, he would have a weapon unmatched, by any. He chuckled and this guy was so gullible, that he fell right into his trap. And when he met up with Seeing Red, they would be unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Elizabeth, follow me." The butler motioned for her to follow him into Ciel's study area. "If you could just wait in here, I will bring you some tea." With that he closed the door and went off to make tea. She had told him her favorite was green leaf tea, and somehow he remembered time and time again when she visited. She rolled up her sleeve and looked again at the mark.

"Admiring my work I see." She looked up and saw a handsome young man, tall with blond hair that seemed to be an uncombed wild style. He wore a vest similar to Sebastian's and that butler of Alois'. Was he a butler? But he had referred to her mark as his work, so this must be the demon dog from before. She remained silent but he continued unfazed. He paced back and forth across the floor. "Now then I trust you are pleased with me. I did bring Ciel back, and believe you me that wasn't easy." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Now let me explain the whole soul eating thing kay?" Lizzy held her breath and shivered, wondering if this would be the last time she would breathe…

"You get one wish, and your wish was to spend your life with Ciel Phantomhive. My bringing him back was what I call a prerequisite wish, so now I simply have to serve you until either you or he succumb to death, and then I will devour your soul." He nodded closing his green eyes and smiling an almost dopey smile. "Kay"

"Alright, but you must swear to protect me and Ciel, is that understood." The blond demon smiled and bowed. "I will be back soon, if I'm to close to Ciel he might die. Just a warning, keeping him alive takes lots of energy, and being closer to him makes it harder. So you might not see me with Ciel like ever, got it?" Lizzy nodded and when she looked up the demon was gone. But an eerie breeze whispered "My name is Awamna" Lizzy sighed. "Awamna why does that sound so familiar?"

A knock on the door interrupted her. "Lady Elizabeth, your tea." It was Sebastian. As soon as he opened the door Lizzy noticed several similarities from Awamna and Sebastian, could Sebastian possibly be… maybe, and maybe that what was Ciel was hiding under his eye, could it be that he had made a deal with Sebastian, the way she had with Awamna?

"Sebastian, I have a question for you." The Phantomhive butler looked up while he poured the tea, knowing full well what she was wondering. "Do you believe in demons?" Sebastian mulled this over for a moment, stroking his chin. If he outright denied it, she would be suspicious, and the same could be said if he confirmed it. "Well no one really knows whether not they exists, but maybe there are creatures out there that do cause misfortune, and people just assume they are demons. But if demons really did exist, it's not like they got to choose their origins, they don't have any control over their origins, don't you agree Lady Elizabeth?"

"But their origins might have control over them. Even if they didn't choose it they are who they are, and they behave, creating chaos it is awful, and I think I may have met one. But he seemed so unusual. Sebastian, how did you come to be Ciel's butler?"

"Well it's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time." Even though he was a demon Sebastian was shocked at how well Lizzy, figured things out, he thought he was being careful. He knew she was smart, but with barely even one encounter she was already putting the pieces of the puzzle together, they would have to be more careful.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, oh Ciel that was so funny. And believe you me, it wasn't easy" Grell laughed mocking Ciel's acting, for Lady Elizabeth. Ciel clenched his fists clearly embarrassed.

"Well my young demon lord at least she doesn't suspect you of being a demon, but she does suspect me. If you hadn't followed my instructions to the letter, and acted as… different as you did, she would have figured you out. She's one smart girl, and completely devoted to you, your lucky master."

He looked at Grell "And when did you land."

Grell put her hands together and began fidgeting "Oh Basie, you were worried about me, but I'm alright, our love kept me safe."

Ciel sighed, "Did you find the book I asked you for about the Ingrot." The demon nodded and handed the book to… well the other demon.

Ciel took the book "Good we can head out now, go fetch Elizabeth and get the carriage ready."

Grell turned to Ciel "I need to make a report back at the reaper base, Will is expecting me, and I'll catch up with you when I can. Looks like you and the sweet Midford girl are getting some more alone time."

She/he disappeared before Ciel could say anything, but he smiled, thinking about her. He figured one smile wouldn't hurt, especially since no one was around. Even though his parents were still gone, he could move forward now, and he had Elizabeth, and everyone else to help fill the gap. He laughed, it almost felt good to smile again, almost.

Could Ciel be Sebastian's demon master, just like I am Awamna's? But what would Ciel have wished for, and why is he still alive. Wait, he did die, maybe that was Sebastian's doing. And then, Sebastian would be forced to stay his butler, until my contract is complete. Maybe just maybe, that's what he is hiding under his eye.

"Lady Elizabeth, our carriage is ready." Lizzy made up her mind, she would do whatever it took to keep her Ciel safe, come demons or monsters, she would even fight death itself, the world wouldn't take Ciel form her again, so she opted to keep both eyes, open.

**End of the third chapter. Never expected writing this scene would be so much fun, coming up with it took forever, and I wanted to have Grell try and flirt with Lizzy to make Ciel mad, but it didn't fit anywhere, maybe next chapter. To all those reading, I love you so much.**

**To all those who reviewed, thank you soooooooooooooooooo much. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I will be still working on The Eye of the Spider and the Sword of Titania, and I will be writing a Soul Eater one soon too. Hope you check those out too. Again thanks for reading. Oh and I need a poll. Leave a review if you think I should write Ciel and Lizzy's wedding after the Ingrot arc. I have mixed feelings about doing a time skip or doing more arcs, and having them age slowly, to make the wedding seem more personal, but I think they deserve to be married don't you?**

**Leave your comments in the review. Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Beast of Legend**

**Author's Notes**

**Edward Suoh here, wow over 1,000 views, I'm shocked, no seriously I thought you would hate this. But I was pleasantly surprised. Hope you all read my other stories, so you know I'm not blowing this story off, I just have other things, and work has been busy recently. And th4en I had a no Wi-Fi vacation. But I will try to update as much as possible. But yah, no need to bore you with my life, you all came to see Lizzy and Ciel hook up right? Well onto that, Ciel will mostly be discussing the Ingrot, but there will be some romance, later on I promise, that's what I've been waiting to write. Just have to set the stage for it.**

Lizzy's eyes never left Ciel for an instant, she didn't want to risk anything happening to him again. But that blasted butler was following him everywhere. If he wasn't a demon, then would he be doing this? He could just be an attentive butler, but the timing was too perfect, right when she wanted to ask him, the butler was there. And speaking of demons is it possible that two demons can't be too close to each other, which is why Awamna is avoiding Sebastian and pinning the blame on Ciel? It's possible. But, could Ciel really have been traveling around for this long with a demon. That would explain how he was able to do so many unbelievable things, but did that mean, that Ciel would have his soul eaten soon? Tightening her fist until, her knuckles turned white, she silently vowed that she would die first.

Ciel noticed Lizzy eyeing him the entire ride. While he attempted to gather as much information as he could on this Ingrot, and Sebastian driving, Lizzy surely would have much time to attempt to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If Lizzy had already figured out as much as Sebastian said she had, then she was dangerously close to figuring it out, but this Ingrot appeared more dangerous than anything he had faced when defending the Queen.

This Ingrot was apparently the offspring of a dragon and a werewolf. And while he was sealed away, the other dragons died off. The werewolves while didn't not die of entirely, were forced to reproduce, with other… species, resulting in a loss of pure werewolf blood, causing offspring such as Pluto. But even those half breeds were rare.

The book said that this Ingrot was hated by both sides, the dragons and werewolves having some sort of animosity towards each other. The child's neglected emotions became unstable and he unintentionally killed his only friend, the only person who had trusted him. Apparently even the parents of this creature's parents, despised the Ingrot, so much that he was never even given a name. He was referred to as the Ingrot. Despite the fact he killed the only person who believed in him, Ciel still felt sorry for the creature.

He stole a glance at Lizzy, if he ever lost her. He had lost everyone else. The servants while they treated him as family, they just weren't his type, but somehow Lizzy, was. She brought a smile to his face in his otherwise sick, twisted, gloomy world. She had surprised him, choosing to come with him.

"Lizzy." Ciel said putting the book down and turning to his fiancé he struggled for something to ask her. Anything that would distract her.

"Yes Ciel what is it?" Could he want to ask about the demon? After all Awamna said he had brought Ciel back to life, so Ciel would remember dying, but then that story Sebastian told them about him faking his death… unless he did remember dying and that story was full of horse manure and he wasn't saying anything about it. And where exactly were they going, how did Sebastian know where this thing was, they called it a creature, what could they be hiding? Needless to say many things were wrong here with the Phantomhive business.

"Ummmm, well about this assignment, I would prefer it if you stayed out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt, this man is crazy, no longer even a man, he is a monster, he had lost his mind." There, he phrased it as though he was worried about her, which he was so this was at least a half-truth. But this would also enable him to keep her from seeing anything… demonic.

"Oh Ciel, I'm so glad you're worried about me." She said putting on a fake smile, but remembering her vow she continued "But I won't leave you." She said defiantly with a hint of sadness. She looked him in the eyes "Ciel I would die before I would risk losing you again."

He looked her straight in the eyes. He had rarely saw this side of Lizzy, she was fierce and looking into her eyes, he knew she wouldn't budge on this. He smiled and sighed, and looked at her gently and nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled a genuine smile. The carriage came to an abrupt stop. Ciel jumped out of the carriage to check what was going on.

Lizzy couldn't believe her eyes, but it made sense. When the carriage had stopped, his eye patch had flipped up for a second, the mark was different, than hers but similar. She tried to convince herself she was seeing things, but what other explanation was there? That settled it, she had to ask Ciel about Sebastian.

"What was that Sebastian? Why did you stop?" The Phantomhive heir asked, but stopped and face palmed when he saw his answer. The demon was on the ground in front of the carriage cuddling a small Siamese cat.

"Look Master, look at these soft paws, and soft fur." Sebastian said in a creepily, entranced by the beauties of the feline. "Get up, that's an order." Ciel order his butler, his eyes flashing. Immediately Sebastian bowed and lowered his head. "Yes my young lord." He raised his head and looked at Ciel. "I sense you have another order for me." Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, this order takes utmost priority over all my other orders, even over my own safety. Keep Elizabeth safe, do not let any harm come to her, that is an order. Under no circumstances is she to be hurt." Sebastian nodded.

Ciel climbed back into the carriage and found Lizzy waiting for him. "Ciel" she said quietly. Her tone of voice worried Ciel, he could tell she meant business. "Show me your eye. The one you always keep hidden."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted it to end right there, but that wasn't very long. Sorry, I have been gone so long but I am back, for better or for worse. Leave reviews on what you think Ciel will do. Glad you all like the story. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Standoff**

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to Lizzy's contract, I hope you enjoy chapter five of the epic love saga that spans time and space…**

**The whole cast of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji: What is he talking about?**

**Me: For those of you confused, Ciel is Awamna, in demon form. It says in the manga, that Ciel made Sebastian look like his father, so demons can change their shape, and because he is still part human he chooses the form he takes. Hope that makes sense. Did anyone else think that this story should have been Romance/Suspense instead of Humor? I didn't expect it to be so suspenseful, but I'm glad you like it. Well on to the disclaimers, Sebastian, Claude.**

**Claude: Edward Suoh doesn't own any Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and he apologizes for any grammatical errors. There I'm done now give me your soul.**

**Me: That wasn't part of the agreement. 'Runs Away'**

**Claude: 'Chases me'**

**Sebastian: The Ingrot and other affiliated characters not mentioned within the prefix of the Black Butler series belong to Suoh. So you can't have them. Unless you say please, let me eat your soul and give Suoh the credit.**

**Me: Not you too Sebastian *runs really fast*.**

**Me: Good I lost Claude, now let us begin, let us dive into my brain and retell on of the most fascinating stories my crazy little brain has come up with yet.**

**Ciel: Please kill him someone.**

**Me: Then Elizabeth will be all alone, since this is my story.**

**Ciel: Stupid writer.**

**Me: Well places everyone, narrator take it.**

_Previously on Lizzy's Contract: Ciel climbed back into the carriage and found Lizzy waiting for him. "Ciel" she said quietly. Her tone of voice worried Ciel, he could tell she meant business. "Show me your eye. The one you always keep hidden."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ciel's POV**

Ciel looked at his fiancé, worried that she may be on to him. Sebastian had warned her that she was catching on but this quickly. And considering he has had Sebastian's "services" for multiple years now, why was she just now catching on? Could it be he revealed something when he was Awamna?

Fortunately a large earthquake shook the carriage, distracting Lizzy. Ciel took the opportunity to jump out. He saw Sebastian, staring at him. "Your orders, Sir?" he asked.

"Get Lizzy out of here. I'll handle whatever it is." The young demon ordered. Sebastian nodded and picked up the entire carriage and jumped off into the distance. The sole Phantomhive heir stepped forward and saw a lone figure approaching. The figure was wearing a blood red robe and stood around five foot six. He marched wordlessly towards Ciel as though possessed. Upon reaching him he simply walked past him and chuckled quietly. Ciel turned towards the figure who was looking up at the sky. "Have you ever just stood back and wondered…" He turned to Ciel, and Ciel could easily see this man was insane. His eyes had a feverish look, and they were glazed over. "Light or Dark, which do you walk? Ciel Phantomhive, I ask you, are you a guardian or a destroyer?"

Ciel couldn't make heads or tails out of what the man was saying. But he knew his name, and he caused an earthquake. "Who are you?" Ciel asked cautiously.

"Are you asking, for my name? Because I never chose that name, so it isn't really mine is it? You never chose to forsake your humanity did you, you evil fairy?" Ciel clenched his fist, something was off about this guy, and he could get a reading on him.

"What do you want, and don't avoid the question." He asked angrily. The man picked up his feet levitating, a few feet off the air, he sat in a meditation pose as though contemplating the answer. After a few seconds he opened his closed eyes and looked down at Ciel.

He smiled "Demon Blood." Ciel thought he meant _his_ blood and he leapt back until he saw blood pouring out of the floating man's mouth. After vomiting a large amount of lack blood and stood on the ground again. "So sad, I sense, though you walk in darkness, the light in you fends it off, a defense, a shield, and she is at the center of it." Ciel knew he meant Lizzy, his strength. The man continued "Through the darkness most stumble to find light, but you are walking straight towards it, confidently never once fearing what you cannot see. But that is a mistake, you can't dodge an attack if you don't see it coming." The man pointed towards Ciel's feet. Ciel looked down and saw the black blood had wrapped around his legs. Struggling as he did he couldn't free himself.

"Sebastian, get her now!" Almost instantly multiple knives appeared on the blood, causing it to retreat back to its master. "Oh how sad, you scared my blood, now it is boiling. Well I had hoped to capture you alive, but apparently that won't work." He raised his hands, the blood mirroring his hand. "Boiling Blood!"

Sebastian arrived in the nick of time, blocking the blood. Sighing he removed his mostly destroyed jacket. "That was the finest quality, imported from France. You are going to pay for that, and for hurting my master." The butler looked back at his master. "We need Awamna, when in that form you can use the contract you made with Elizabeth, she made you promise to keep Ciel safe right, that is an order form her, honor it." Ciel nodded shifting to his demon form. He looked at the unnamed man who had a strangely satisfied look on his face. "Why do you walk in the light Michaelis? I can see it is eating you away from the inside."

The demon smiled. "My master walks, clothed in light, it is my duty as a butler to be by his side always, even if he chooses the light, for I am simply one hell of a demon's butler." He concluded bowing, but Ciel could see the look in his eyes, pain, and hunger, Sebastian was dying, the only way demons could. But he didn't show it flashing away. He ran towards the man, knives at the ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lizzy's POV**

Lizzy was outraged, Sebastian, had picked up the entire carriage, and leapt away with it. There was no doubt about it now, Ciel's mark, Sebastian's beyond human abilities. He was a demon. So when he suddenly dropped her and vanished, she decide Ciel needed her help. Retrieving the sword she put in the back of the trunk when no one was watching she ran off in the direction they were headed before the earthquake.

Despite her best efforts her thoughts all drifted to Ciel, the funeral… losing him. She shook her head and ran a little faster, ignoring her aching feet she promised herself she wouldn't lose Ciel again, and she wasn't going to break that promise. Ciel would live, she had Awamna after all. Reaching a clearing in the forest, she saw a strange man with black blood at his feet, and… Sebastian and Awamna, fighting him. She snuck a little closer praying that she wouldn't be spotted. "My master walks, clothed in light, it is my duty as a butler to be by his side always, even if he chooses the light, for I am simply one hell of a demon's butler." Lizzy couldn't believe her ears. A demon's butler, but he was Ciel's butler, unless, Awamna, was Ciel! No way, only demons could make contracts, and Ciel had a contract with Sebastian, so he was human. She rushed forth, not able to deal with her mental problems so she decided to deal with her physical problems. Catching the man of guard she slashed him in the chest, causing black blood to spill from his chest. He leapt back, his mask temporarily dropped, Lizzy saw his face, full of shock, but then his mask was back on, his eerily all knowing smile, he closed his eyes, and began breathing deeply.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"Defending you, Ciel, no one else calls me Lizzy." She said looking at the demon. His reaction was as expected, shock followed by denial.

"Ciel who is this Ciel?" he said, but she could tell from his voice he was lying. "Well talk later." She said turning to the floating man. "Let's finish this." The two demons nodded and put up their fists. Elizabeth slowly crept up to the man, who suddenly opened his eyes. He smiled "Link complete. It took me a while, your brain is rather scattered right now." He lightly touched down and held up both of his hands. "Man has two sides, his mind and his body. When his body is exhausted his mind can force him to work by sheer will alone, and the best way to break someone's mind is to destroy their body. Humans are so fragile this way, they are always totally and completely vulnerable. Like you Elizabeth Midford, you couldn't stand thinking that your finance was an evil fairy so you attacked me, hoping the physically would blot out your pain, but with your mind as a wreck as it is you barely scratched me. Only one of pure mind and heart can hurt me. And I'm in all your minds now, I can sense any attacks you make." He said triumphantly, like a scholar revealing his newest Nobel prizing winning award.

He smiled his creepy trademark smile and with the faraway look in his eyes he said "And now I attack" He charged at Sebastian who was only a few feet away from him. The man apparently caught the butler off guard because he was sent sprawling back, blood appearing on his arm. The man put his hand in his pocket and laughed. "I am Seeing Red and I will open the gate. The red is blood, and I want to see all of your blood. I can cause internally bleeding by simply touching you. And I can read your thoughts so dodging me won't work. Well are you ready to come quietly?" He asked, but before we could even respond he chuckled menacingly. "Of course I wouldn't let that happened even if you begged." He took his hand out of his pocket, clutching a scrap of paper dearly. "This says I can't kill you so I'll try not to, but that doesn't mean I can't make you bleed." Ciel stepped protectively in front of Lizzy. "Why don't you try fighting me?" Seeing Red laughed. "You, I just beat your superior demon and you think you can stand a chance against me?"

Awamna or Ciel answered "Sebastian hasn't eaten since he began working for me, so he is exhausted, however you won't be able to touch me." He said defiantly.

Seeing Red shrugged indifferently "I can read your mind and…" he raised his hand "One touch can cause internally bleeding."

Awamna laughed. "Then I am the perfect opponent for you. Whose mind did you copy, the human or the demons? And I and Sebastian are very different kinds of demons. He is a servant and I am a warrior. Which means I have no blood."

Seeing Red took a step back and then charged aimlessly. He jabbed at Ciel's or Awamna's head. He simply tilted his head to the right and dodged. Seeing red then swung his fist horizontally towards the young demon, who simply ducked. Then when he was inside his range he punched him in the stomach knocking him back. The half dead man lumbered to his feet, but the butler paid him no mind.

"Ciel is that really you?" Lizzy asked as her butler was helping her up. Awamna reached into his pocket got a little bag. He poured a little bit of blue sand into his hand and blew it in her face before she could protest. Slowly her eyes began to close and the world spun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ciel's POV**

"She almost found us out Sebastian" Ciel told his butler as he rose from the ground. Sebastian winced and nodded "It was a good thing I gave you the amnesia spice, she should forget most everything, but she will still be suspicious, and we should try not to let anything jog her memories." Pulling himself completely off the ground, he winced. He waved of Ciel's hand and stood all the way up. "But this Seeing Red character mentioned a gate, and that he would be the one to open it, could there be more trying to open this gate, and will they all be coming after you?"

"And why did he need me for this gate, and he said 'This says I can't kill you so I'll try not to, but that doesn't mean I can't make you bleed.' Someone wrote that, so there will be more. We need to bring Elizabeth back." Ciel turned to his butler. "This is an order bring Lady Elizabeth back to her mansion safely, then come find me."

The butler bowed. Then he picked up Lizzy and ran at an insanely fast speed towards Lizzy's home. Ciel turned, back in his human form to Seeing Red, who was sprawling on the ground barely conscious. Ciel picked him up by his collar. "Now why don't you tell me who you are, and what you want with me." He demanded. Seeing Red gave him a sad smile, unlike his previous insane smiles, this one showed wisdom and sorrow. "No one can be submerged and not drown Ciel, the darkness will swallow you whole, It is only a matter of time." Upon finishing his speech he slumped his head back and shot fire out of his mouth. The fire surrounded everywhere in a dome. And it began slowly closing in. "Your human form is vulnerable. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive, I am glad I got to take you with me." He smiled and then his head hand limp, dead. Ciel dropped him and looked at the fast approaching fire. He tried to activate his demon form but he couldn't. And he could fell the heat from here.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Author's Notes:**

**Me: Ahh, a cliffhanger. Sorry it's been so long, I hope my action didn't suck.**

**Ciel: I am legally inclined to tell you I will survive, probably… with this guy you never know. He is kind of crazy. **

**Me: I heard that.**

**Sebastian: Edward Suoh hasn't started owning the show since the beginning of this chapter and still doesn't. But he would be very happy if you checked out his other stories and or reviewed.**

**Alois: Why aren't I in your story?  
**

**Me: You're dead.**

**Alois: What?**

**Undertaker: I see dead people. **

******Elizabeth: Edward Suoh wanted me to say that he is currently writing a one shot for Naruto and Hinata and it will be up soon so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Me: I love you all, stay cool keep reading and peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Revival **

**Author's Notes: **

**Me: I'm back sorry it's been so long, but for those of you that have read Jealousy, Confusion and Chaos you know it was worth it right. I am trying out a new font tell me if you like it. Well let us begin. I'm so glad so many people like it, and I promise to update more often, though school just started so I've been busy adjusting. **

**Ciel: I never attended school, I wonder what's up with that?**

**Me: I have a hard time writing him since he has the weird creepy British accent. **

**Lizzy: Ed is not saying British accents are creepy, just Ciel… Wait what. Do I have to say this?**

**Me: Yes. Anyway, I have been having lots of cool ideas, but their all for other animes. So for people who want me to do a Death note Fic, you'll get your wish soon, but I will try to fight through my writers' block on this story. Well if you're reading it right now, I've probably beaten it so enjoy. Sebastian do your thing.**

**Sebastian: Edward Suoh does not own Kuroshitsuji or Black butler, he does however own all the characters, plot, dialogue and themes that appear in this story that are not found in the world of Black Butler. **

**Me: Impressive as ever Sebastian. But first a word from our sponsors (ME)**

**ME: It is my birthday today. Seriously October 1****st****. So this is my present to you. I wanted to make all the Black Butler sing happy Birthday to me, but Ciel sternly refused.**

**Ciel: I am not your dog Suoh.**

**Me: You're the queen's though. Anyway, if you want to wish me happy birthday in the comments go ahead, no one will think your weird, and it would make me really happy. **

**Previously on Lizzy's Contract**

_The butler bowed. Then he picked up Lizzy and ran at an insanely fast speed towards Lizzy's home. Ciel turned, back in his human form to Seeing Red, who was sprawling on the ground barely conscious. Ciel picked him up by his collar. "Now why don't you tell me who you are, and what you want with me." He demanded. Seeing Red gave him a sad smile, unlike his previous insane smiles, this one showed wisdom and sorrow. "No one can be submerged and not drown Ciel, the darkness will swallow you whole, It is only a matter of time." Upon finishing his speech he slumped his head back and shot fire out of his mouth. The fire surrounded everywhere in a dome. And it began slowly closing in. "Your human form is vulnerable. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive, I am glad I got to take you with me." He smiled and then his head hand limp, dead. Ciel dropped him and looked at the fast approaching fire. He tried to activate his demon form but he couldn't. And he could feel the heat from here._

**Lizzy's POV**

Drifting slowly out of sleep, Lizzy felt like she was on some kind of rollercoaster, going up and down, but she still felt like she was safe, it was unusual. Slowly opening one eye she saw the ground twenty feet below her, and she was rapidly moving towards the ground. Instinct kicking in she began to flail in a vain attempt to cushion her fall, but right before she hit the ground she was propelled back up.

"Stop struggling Lady Elizabeth, you're alright." Elizabeth blinked her eyes and saw that Sebastian was carrying her on his shoulders. 'How didn't I noticed before, she must have been really out of it.' She thought to herself.

"Where's Ciel?" She asked remembering her fiancé.

"He's with the man from earlier, but I need to bring you back to safety." He replied in an attempt to calm her down.

"I can help fight, bring me back to him, Right now!" She didn't expect Sebastian to comply with her request, but to her surprise, he stopped and turned around. "Hurry" She said egging Sebastian along. Grumbling he ran back towards the setting sun.

As they progressed a falling tree threatened to stop the, but Sebastian simply chopped it with his bare hand and they proceeded through unharmed.

"There's no way your human Sebastian." Lizzy commented, and then stopped. 'Why did that sound so familiar?' she thought to herself.

Sebastian smiled. 'No, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Lizzy could hear a voice in the back of her head saying "That's what I'm worried about" but she couldn't possible think that Sebastian was... come to think of it he did look like Aw… who. Someone on the tip of her tongue. What was she trying to remember?

**Ciel's POV**

Backing up to avoid the searing flames in front of him, Ciel felt the heat on his back. He almost considered calling Sebastian back, but Lizzy was more important, a demon couldn't die after all, but he did remain part of his humanity, so could he?

But the flames quickly dissipated, much to Ciel's relief. He turned to see him standing by a maze of dry bones and rose petals. Or more accurately Awamna.

Awamna stretched his hand out and beckoned for Ciel to come closer. Spellbound by how he could be in two places at once, he stepped forward. Was this perhaps a skill the demon's possessed? Sebastian never mentioned it.

Ciel was less than one foot away from himself, and he was stretching his hand out to him. Ciel, briefly stretched his hand out but jerked back. "What's the matter? Don't trust me?" Awamna asked, his voice the same as Ciel's.

"I learned the hard way not to make deals with devils. They tend to cost more than you can afford." Ciel answered.

"But you willingly sacrificed your own soul in order to avenge mother and father." Awamna said chuckling softly, as though their own life was so cruel it was ironic. "What did we do to deserve this, Ciel?" The demon asked softly.

"We... there is no we. Who are you anyway?" Ciel asked, beginning to be annoyed by himself.

"You didn't answer my question brother." Awamna said slyly.

Ciel grumbled and answered "I take the life I have and live. I am not the master of my own destiny, but I can influence it!" Ciel yelled. "I may not control the beginning of the river, but I do decide the destination. Leave the dead to complain. I WILL MOVE FORWARD!" Ciel declared to the demon before him.

"Such naïve arrogance, but that's to be expected form a human. Very well I will answer your question. I am you, your dark side. Your fears, your hatred, your pain, in a physical form. Before you demons and humans were..." He put his hands in the air trying to explain. "They couldn't come together no matter what. Many tired, but they were forever separated, but now you have taken what cannot be together and forced it. And now demon and man cannot be separated. Should the human die, so will the demon. The demon will try to prevent the human's death, of course, but they will one day perish as one. However, we can remove the human altogether. You're halfway through Hell and Heaven. Take one more step, fall into the abyss. Cast off your humanity, become invincible. Lose the pain of humanity, all your memories of loss will fade. Accept me and survive he flames. Or else, perish in the flames. Your choice. I'll let you think."

"And if I refuse?" Ciel asked considering the possibilities.

"The flames from the Seeing Red will return and consume you." Awamna answered very matter of factly.

"Forget it. I control my life, where it ends, and how it's played." Ciel answered. He couldn't leave Lizzy, she needed him. He was bound to her after all. The mark on her arm proved it.

Awamna shrugged indifferently. "Very well. Feel free to regret your decision in Hell. "He said and he faded away.

The first thing Ciel felt was the heat again. The quick rise of temperature, made Ciel dizzy. Falling to the ground, he clutched his head.

Then he heard a loud thunk sound and saw Sebastian with Lizzy.

"Do you always have to get yourself in trouble master?" Sebastian asked blowing out the flames.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel hissed. "Why didn't you take her home?"

"The master of my master can give me orders sir. She refused to leave you." He said whispering so Elizabeth didn't hear.

"Ciel!" Lizzy cried running over to Ciel. "Here I have some burn medicine I kept from the carriage." She said applying it to Ciel's burn.

"Oww, go easy Lizzy." Ciel said laughing slightly. Elizabeth paused, noting Ciel's smile and smiled herself.

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile." She said happily.

Unfortunately their tender moment was interrupted when a chill swept through the air. It wasn't a nice cool breeze. It was an eerie, ominous wind. And the man standing ten yards away did little to help the mood. He had a long hair black and a robe made of pure ice.

"Sebastian Michaelis, the demon, and Ciel Phantomhive, the half-breed. The last two specimen. We had hope to simply catch Ciel, but then you killed Seeing Red. Such a pain. But I am glad he's gone. He had no vision at all. But now we need one more specimen to open the gate. So if you don't mind coming with me."

"Bring it on Ciel." said morphing into Awamna. Ciel heard Lizzy collapse and assumed Sebastian had given her the powder to knock her unconscious. Ciel charged at the man punching at his head. The man jumped over Ciel, and grabbed Sebastian's fist. Twisting his arm, he threw Sebastian on top of Ciel.

"Did you think you would be able to beat Black Ice? I'm not a pushover like Seeing Red. Don't think you'll be able to defeat me. It will be your last mistake."

**Author's Notes**

**I'm back. I now it's been a while, I'm sorry. But the story is starting to get more in depth, and complex. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to wish me a happy Birthday. Review, read, favorite, and follow. Peace out. See you soon. **


End file.
